Meltdown by Rin Kagamine
by Rabbitgirl55
Summary: short story explaining meltdown. some people don't really get some stories so I'll be explaining them like this.I'll be making other ones like this as well so keep in touch!


**My first vocaloid story! I understood that some people don't get the plot of some vocaloid songs, so I'll try to explain it through short stories, though sometimes it'll just be a story without a point :D I'll explain it at the end of each story in case you don't get it. BTW I have an account on youtube with the same name incase you want to look me up and be buddies **

_Beep beep, beep beep, bee-_

The alarm clock stopped shortly. Rin lied wide awake in her bed, the covers curled around her feet, hundreds of thoughts and dreams blending with reality. She glanced tiredly over at alarm, red lights blaring 2:00 AM across her face. She sat up on her bed and dangled her feet over the side and looked out of the window. Beautiful city lights shone softly, as if trying to soothe Rin. _It's not working _she thought. She pulled herself off of the bed and trudged over to the closet, as she opened it she pulled out a few dresses, and then it came back to her. She's too old for that. Mixed emotions filled her as she ripped out an outfit her mom had given her; everything else was far too small. None of the outfits she liked fitted her anymore, and everyone at school expected her to know it. She pulled the clothes on and went outside on a bench for some air. Everything was happening to fast, once upon a time, she was a little girl who lived with her mother and wore the cutest things. Then she was a lady who moved into an apartment by herself, and worried about school and bills and taxes. She was too inexperienced for that type of stuff! And each time she went crying to her mother, her mom simply said "Grow up Rin! You're 18 now!"

Rin sighed and pulled out a lighter, as she tried to flick it on absentmindly and bring it to the cigarette she stopped. Her stomach was already burning, as if ether was resting in her chest, but she stuck the cigarette in her mouth anyway. Somehow, the smoke calmed her down a little, and pulled her thoughts off of the large gape that was throbbing in her chest. She closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her face, suddenly wishing that her mother was there for her, patting her back and telling her that it would be ok.

She slumped into the bench and closed her tired eyelids, melting off into a shallow sleep.

…_are you happy little Rin?_

Rin looked up, finding herself in a strange house with lots of blank white hallways, a large red moon whirling outside of the large glass windows, and the very air holding a reddish aura.

_Poor poor tired child. Let me give you a hug to calm you down- oh wait. That's right. You're too old!_

Sneered a child's voice. Rin whirled around, trying to find the source of this girl.

_What are you looking for? The past? Self-esteem? What's left of your pride?_

"Who are you?" screamed Rin angrily.

_Don't get so riled up little girl!_

"Face me then" Rin growled, trying to swallow her anger.

Someone laughed.

She tightened her fists.

_Why should I? grow up Rin. I thought your mommy already told you this._

Tears emerged from Rin's eyes. "Stop it"

_You gunna to cry?_

"Go away."

_No. You can't run away from the past._

She turned around, trying to spot somebody. Suddenly her eyes landed on a little girl in a pure white dress, with blonde hair and the same look as rin. Rin widened her eyes in shock. "YOU!" She screamed and grabbed the girl by the throat and shoved her to the ground. The face that looked back at her smiled. "You're not me" Rin whispered hoarsely. _Die die die die_ _die _sang a voice that came from the back of her mind. Her hands tightened around the little girl's throat, anger giving strength to her fingers. _Die die die die die _she shook the throat, tears bursting from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. "I hate you" _Die die die die d- _The little girl fluttered her eyelashes and looked her, opening her mouth as the last words bubbled out. "Die"

Rin woke up suddenly. A women was shaking her, repeating 'are you alright?' "fine" she mumbled and shook the women away. The sun was bright, she noted. _Did I wake up that late? _The nightmare suddenly crashed into her chest, and she desperately craved a good thought, distraction, SOMETHING to pull her mind off of the dream. But the words _Die die die die die _repeated in her head. She began to walk to school, ignoring the taxis that were yelling at one another. _It's close to by _she thought. _I can make it there within ten minutes _she broke into a jog and tried cleared her mind off of things.

While in the class, ready to go off to the next class, she heard a small voice. _"Die die die die die"_

Her blood chilled and she got up from her desk. The teacher glanced at her questioningly "rin is something wrong?" Rin ignored the math teacher (like everyone does) and ran out from the classroom. Distant shocked voices echoed from her classroom, clearly disturbed. But she ran, up the stairs to a room filled with glass windows that replaced the walls and a white floor. There was a little girl in the middle of the floor on her knees her back facing Rin, singing. A large red moon suddenly moved from window to window slowly. Rin choked. The little girl turned around. _"Look what you did to me!"_she cried. she had a black dress.

Rin screamed and backed away. She whirled around and ran. Thoughts filled her chest, feelings bursting

From her lips, her mind a black cloud. "No no no no no!" this wasn't right _I'm hallucinating! _This isn't right! She was just a nightmare, not reality, right? But they both just blended together, whirling around her, laughing, teasing, screaming. The moon appearing in every window and mirror, slowly twirling. She gripped her chest as her heart throbbed in it. Was that real? Or was it just an empty case, or a bloody moon that swells and gets sucked up by the clouds in her lungs? Her mind shattered, her chest burst, and everything swarmed in her mouth. She could feel something getting warm underneath her fingers, heating, burning. She tripped,fluttering forward for a second, and then crashed to the ground, skinning her knees on the pavement floor, feeling the blood welling up like small beads of rain.

She closed her eyes, the world spinning around her as a comforting shade of white began to envelope her mind. Then she heard laughter, far and distant at first, then getting louder and louder. She glanced up from her pained position and saw herself, the little girl who's body glittered in a blinding white, with her back to Rin, kneeling over something. _"Mommy look! It's a butterfly!" _the words melted into Rin's thoughts, watching a soft a glow emanating from the child's cupped hands. "Wait" she muttered, only half conscience. The girl didn't turn around, instead she got up and ran away, out of the screen of Rin's vision, her innocent laughter ringing like wind chimes. It was clear, she understood now. "I know…" she whispered picking herself up, the trickling of blood, gone. "I understand now. I have to move on. I have to let you go. Goodbye, Rin. I will forever embrace you through nostalgic dreams"

….

"_I love you."_

She smiled and took the little girl's hand.

"I love you too"

**So that's it :D hope you guys liked it! 3 sorry for the fans of my other story *sigh* im just so tired of it D,: so here's what its about:**

**Technically rin has grown up and she doesn't want too. Everything was happening too fast and she panics. The little girl is her from her past, and she currently would be the future. In the song, she wore a black and white dress, that stood for the goodness and badness in her. Her past was pure white, so she was innocent when she was young. She tries to "kill" her past, but just ends up feeling worse. Finally, she can't stand it anymore and "jumps into a nuclear reactor" this means that's she finally accepted her life and the fact that she's not a little girl anymore. Hence the "beautiful blue lights" and then at the end she's holding hands with the little girl, so she accepts the past and moves on. The end. I'll be writing another one guys :D so just please wait for it!**


End file.
